mockingbird
by tatty ted
Summary: Tammy is settling in well with Jill and Gordon until something terrible happens. Torn between the past and the present, recovery and relapse, Tammy self-destructs with tragic consequences for all involved. But one thing she should never forget is that she is never, ever alone. /Sequel to "Shards of Ice." - —Jill/Gordon/OC
1. CHAPTER I

**notes** — sequel to _shards of ice._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**.  
_there's a game life plays._

* * *

She sits on the edge of the desk, swinging her legs backwards and forwards whilst pulling the edge of her dress down. Her Aunt's sitting by the desk writing something and Tammy knows she should leave her alone but curiousity has gotten the better of her.

"Auntie Jill?" She asks, "May I ask you a question?"

Jill puts down her pen and looks at niece. Since Tammy moved in less than three months ago, she's looked a lot brighter and healthier. She tiltes her head to the side and looks at Tammy; "Yes?"

There's a pause before Tammy answers back; "Are you pregnant?"

She looks down at the ground, afraid that she's put her foot into it. She's got to ask though because she's heard her aunt throw up after single day of this week. And Tammy isn't stupid, she's knows it's not some bug.

"What gives you that idea?"

Tammy smiles softly; "You've been sick every day this week. I don't mean to speak out of term but if it was only a stomach bug, you wouldn't have been sick for more than two to three days right?"

There's another pause, Jill's impressed that Tammy guessed but worried that she could've let slip to Gordon; "You haven't spoken to Gordon about it have you?"

Tammy shakes her head; "You can relax, I haven't said anything. I _wouldn't_ say anything because it's not my news to tell." She jumps off the desk, kisses her Aunt's cheek and walks towards the door. As she opens it, she says gently; "Don't leave it too long to tell him though."

She smiles warmly at her aunt and leaves the room. It's only as she walks along the corridor, she wonders how different life with her aunt will be when there's a baby involved. Plus, she wonders, they'll need the spare bedroom to turn into a Nursery.

She reaches reception and sees Lizzie bent over the type writer and she walks towards her slowly, "What'cha doing?"

Lizzie finishes typing and looks up. She smiles warmly; "I'm looking for a lodger."

Suddenly Tammy gets a very bright idea. If she was to lodge with Lizzie, her aunt and Gordon could have her bedroom as the nursery. Plus she wouldn't be too far away and still be able to keep in contact, this actually seemed good.

/

"Lizzie?" There's a pause and she smiles at the older woman, "Can I be your lodger? It just so happens that I'm in between places at the moment and its a perfect opportunity that your room's available."

"Come round at six and you can see the room." Lizzie suggested, tore off the letter and handed it to Tammy, "Do me a favour and put that in the Nurse's kitchen will you." She bounced out of the room before Tammy could protest.

Instead, she walks to the kitchen and pins up the notice, wondering if anyone will actually take Lizzie up on her offer, other than her of course.

She practically bounces out of the room, knocking into Matron, "Oh my goodness I'm ever so sorry Matron." She smiles softly. Matron was a lovely woman, scary sometimes but overall lovely.

"You're ever so happy today Tammy." Matron says and she looks at Tammy. There was a big difference in Tammy's health in three months. When she was first admitted, she was pale and unhappy. Now, she had colour back in her cheeks and there was a certain sparkle about her; "Is there any particular reason?"

"No Matron, I'm just extremely happy that's all." Tammy made eye contact at Matron and smiled. It was a lie of course, Tammy had received some news that had made her so happy but it was a nightmare to keep quiet. She wanted to shout from the rooftops that her aunt was pregnant but she couldn't.

She was sworn to secrecy, "I should let you get back to work hadn't I?" Tammy smiled softly, said bye and skipped off back down the corridor.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	2. CHAPTER II

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**.  
_lost like forgotten dreams._

* * *

"I thought you were living with Doctor Weatherill and Doctor Ormerod."

"I am, technically. I just, I realised I'm twenty years old and I'm still living with my aunt. I know I've only being there three months but I feel like now is the time to move on. If I get a job and somewhere to live maybe then I can start living my life again."

Lizzie nods taking in everything Tammy's telling her. They're stood in the back bedroom and Tammy's wondering where she can put everything, from her novels to her wooden mirror. The room's a little smaller than the bedroom she has in her Aunt's but Tammy notes that its a lovely room and she'd be ridiculous not to take it.

Plus the view was beautiful, "I'll take the room." She says not wanting to delay any further. Lizzie's about to say something when the doorbell rings and she excuses herself. Tammy nods and stares out of the window. The view of the sea makes herself smile and she has the idea of where to spend the next couple of hours.

There's a cough behind her and Tammy turns around. There is Lizzie and Doctor Goodwin is stood beside her. She bites her lower lip slightly and turns to the Doctor, "Have you come about the room as well? I'm afraid I've beaten you to it, I'm ever so sorry."

Doctor Goodwin, Jeff smiled and shook his head; "Don't be, its one of those things." He's about to say something else when Lizzie interrupts him and begins talking about _another_ bedroom. Tammy frowns then because she's sure there was only one room available but Lizzie smiles and she understands exactly where Lizzie is coming from.

If she gives one room to Tammy and the other bedroom to Jeff, she has two incomes helping with the rent. As Lizzie and Jeff leave the room, Tammy slowly turns around and looks out of the bedroom window again.

/

Afterwards when they've both accepted the rooms and Lizzie's left them alone to _get to know each other _and to get their keys cut, Jeff and Tammy sit down at the kitchen table and begin to talk.

"So what is it you work as?"

"I'm a barmaid, least I was. I'm inbetween jobs at the moment, none of the bars around here are taking on. I'm thinking about asking for my old job back in Ainsfield but its the travelling I'm worried about amongst other things."

There's a pause before she asks, "So Doctor Goodwin, what brought you to Elsinby?"

"Call me Jeff and I don't know, I fancied a change of scenery and wanted to broaden my horizons."

She smiled softly, "So it wasn't the nurses that attracted you then?" She smiled to show she was only joking and was relieved to find that he realised that. She didn't want to offend someone she's only just got to know. They had after all, already met, just never spoken to one another.

"So Jill Weatherill is your Aunt?" Jeff asks and she nods. Deep down she hopes he won't start with the talk about following in her Aunt's footsteps. Most people, when they discovered who she was related too, often questioned whether she was going to become a Doctor too.

"Yeah she's my Aunt and my legal guardian."

"And you're no longer living there?" She shrugs her shoulders at the question, "It's complicated. I'm still officially living there but today I received some news and — well, I realised it was time to start looking after myself. It was a coincidence that Lizzie had a spare bedroom and was looking for a lodger."

She laughs, her eyes sparkling. Jeff thinks she looks beautiful in the light.

"Oh crap!" She mutters as she catches sight of the clock, "Is that the time? I promised Gordon I would pick up the children!"

"I'll give you a lift if you like?" He offers. Tammy smiles at the offer and shakes her head, "That's kind of you but no thank you."

* * *

**jottings** — like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review? :3


	3. CHAPTER III

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**.  
_no matter how hard i try._

* * *

Tammy picks the children up from school and brings them home. When they get home, Gordon's back from work and Katie and Tom go playing in the garden, playing catch. She sits on the counter in the kitchen, swinging her legs backwards and forwards.

"Gordon?" She says softly, "You don't mind me being here do you?"

Gordon looks at Tammy and shakes his head, "Of course not. What makes you think that?"

"I mean, you're not putting up with me just because I'm Jill's niece are you?"

Gordon smiles and walks towards her. He kisses the top of her head and tells her not to be so silly. They love her,_ both_ of them love her and she's welcome here anytime. She jumps down off the counter and gets herself a glass of water. She runs the glass underneath the tap, turns the tap off and takes a sip.

As she does, the phone begins to ring and her and Gordon look at each other, "Shall I get it?"

He shakes his head and disappears into the landing. A short while later, he arrives back in the kitchen, "A patient of mine needs seeing too, do you—"

She cuts him off with a smile; "Go. I'll look after Katie and Tom and I'll make a start on dinner okay?"

He smiles, "Thank you, I'll try not to be too long." As he leaves, she wonders how an earth he can be a Doctor. Afterall, it was a twenty-four hour job with no social or family life. Tammy couldn't do it, she didn't have the guts for all that responsibility.

/

It was six-thirty when they sat down at the kitchen table, ready to eat their dinner. There's a peaceful atmosphere between them and Tammy wonders if it should be now to break the news, over the dinner table that she's about to move out.

"Jill, Gordon, I have something to tell you." Jill and Gordon make eye contact with Tammy, "What is it?"

"I'm moving out." She announces and takes a sip of her wine.

"What? Why?" Jill asks, "I thought we spoke about this." Gordon answers.

"Listen, you're going to need the space and I can't keep relying on you both. Honestly, you've both been wonderful and I wouldn't have got through the past three months without you. However, its about time I stand on my own two feet."

"Where will you go?" Gordon asks. Tammy takes another sip of her wine and places the glass on the table; "It so happens that Lizzie needs a lodger. I've got the room and tomorrow morning, I'm going back to Ainsfield and asking for my old job back."

She knows they're both causious to let her out, being protective over her but Tammy knows it's for the best. With her gone and managing to stand on her own two feet, they'll only have to focus on the baby. The baby's all that mattered.

"If that's what you want."

"It's for the best." She says and they eat the rest of the dinner in silence.

/

That night she lies on her bed in her bedrom staring at the ceiling. There's a knock on the door and Tammy turns to the door and tells the person to come in. Gordon opens the door and looks at Tammy. He smiles, closes the door and walks towards the bed.

He sits on the edge and for a moment there's nothing.

"What's the real reason?"

"For moving out?"

He nods and she knows she can't say anything. Telling Gordon that Jill was pregnant would be wrong, "Like I said, I need to learn to stand on my own two feet. Plus you two are always busy with work and raising Katie and Tom, you don't need to worry about me too."

He sighs, "We'll always worry about you Tammy." He kisses her head, "Goodnight Tammy."

"Goodnight Gordon." She whispers back. When the door closes, she rolls onto her side, closes her eyes and knows tomorrow is going to be one of the busiest days of her life. One of the scariest and hopefully, one of the best.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	4. CHAPTER IV

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**.  
_too cold for angels to fly._

* * *

She's up at the crack of dawn, packing boxes full of her items and the things she wants to take with her. She ends up with two boxes, one filled with her romance novels, teddy bears and other miscellaneous objects, the other full of her clothes.

She decides to leave the majority of things at her aunt's knowing that she can come back for it at a later date. She did, after all, have several months before the bedroom was to be turned into a nursery.

She got her things delivered by Ken and she left them at the bottom of the stairs, a note attached saying _do not remove_. She just hoped that Lizzie read the note and didn't move the boxes, they were in order of what was going in first etc.

She leaves for the bus stop at eight minutes to nine, ready to get the bus to Aidensfield to go and ask, or rather beg for her old job back. She loved it there, the village was beautiful, she got on really well with Oscar and Gina and all the locals.

The bus journey doesn't take long, it's only half an hour but in all fairness it seems longer for Tammy. Perhaps it is because it is early morning and the only view on the bus is countryside. She often thought about living deep in the field, how peaceful would it be?

It's just past half past nine when she arrives. She walks from the bus stop to the pub. She passes the garage and sees David working on a car outside. She smiles softly to herself and continues on her journey.

She stops outside the pub and upon seeing it was closed, knocks on the door. There isn't an answer for a moment until Tammy hears the rustle of keys and the scratching off the lock; "We're not open yet."

"It's not a drink I want, its to see Oscar."

The door opens and the two women look at each other for a moment, "Tammy?"

"Hello Gina."

/

She looks down at the glass of water and twirls the liquid around the glass as she makes eye contact with Gina; "I need my old job back. I know it's really cheeky considering everything I did but please—" Gina's hand on her arm stops her from talking.

"It's fine. I heard about what happened."

Tammy smiles softly, "Does everyone know that I'm crazy and I tried to top myself?" She takes a sip of the water and places the glass back on the table; "Honestly, even if it's just a couple of hours a week I'll take it. I'm desperate."

Gina moves her hand from Tammy's arm and nods; "You know I'll have to speak to Oscar but I don't see why not. You were good, the local's loved you. It would be great to have you back!"

She smiles. She did have a special effect on the customers but everything she did, she'd been taught by the best. Gina.

/

She'd got her old job back and Tammy couldn't be more grateful. Had she not, she wouldn't know what she'd have done for Lizzie's rent which was due next week. Nobody in Elsinby was taking on which seemed silly considering the village was meant to be a holiday resort.

It was only as she was on the bus coming home that she thought about the direction her life was heading in. She was moving out of her aunt's, she'd got her old job back and for once, everything was running perfectly and smoothly.

But she knew, deep down, there was something just around the corner to mess it up again.

She got back home and put her key in the lock. Opening the door, she steps inside and the first thing she notices is that the boxes have been moved. She sighs deeply wondering what kind of idiot couldn't read and closes the door.

She walks upstairs and reaches her bedroom. She finds the boxes underneath the window and she walks towards them and tears off the tape from the first box. She begins to take out the contents and places them in various places around the room.

A short while later, she's finished and she stands back to admire her handiwork.

On the bedside table next to the lamp are three romantic novels, _To Kill a Mockingbird, Pride and Prejudice _and_ Romeo and Juliet. _The rest of her book collection is stood nicely on the bookshelf opposite the bed.

All her clothes are neatly hung in the wardrobe, her shoes are placed in the bottom and all her photographs cover the walls and the window sill. Most of the photographs she has are old except one which is most recent, taken three weeks ago.

Finally her bedroom's beginning to look and feel like a bedroom. It's cosy and warm and she smiles to herself. As she closes her bedroom door, she comes to the decision that today looks like a nice day for a walk on the beach.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	5. CHAPTER V

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**.  
_hold on we're going to make it._

* * *

She walks to the beach but she's got that feeling in her gut, that paranoid feeling that somebody's watching her. She whispers to herself (over and over) that it's just a feeling and nobody's following her, there's nobody there.

It's her mind, its playing tricks.

Tammy reaches the beach and she takes off her shoes. She despises the feeling of the sand between her toes but she knew walking in heels would be a disaster. She'd probably break her ankles and her neck. She finds a spot and sits down, watching the waves crash upon the rocks.

She sighs softly and thinks.

/

She's been sat in that one spot for hours, watching the young families play. There's a growing ache in her heart and she knows this is what she should be doing with the baby she killed all those years ago.

Her child would be three. She often thought about it. Would it be a boy or a girl? What would their personality be like? Loud and bostrious like her, or quiet and shy like their father. If their father had been shy, of course she didn't know who the man was who made her pregnant.

She had her suspicions of who the father was but she wasn't a hundred percent certain. She missed the child but she knew being pregnant and a mother at seventeen, wasn't for her.

She wasn't ready then, she wasn't ready now. Tammy picks up her shoes and leaves the beach. As she leaves, she slips on her heels and walks towards the cafe. She goes inside and orders a hot chocolate, sits at a table and takes a sip.

She watches as the sun goes down and she knows it's been a busy day and she should go home and rest. She doesn't go though, she stays where she is, her eyes memorized by the sunset because it's beautiful.

Eventually, she does get up and leave. It's late and she hasn't got far to walk. She's grateful really because she's always had a small fear of the dark. She's walking, minding her own business, whistling a song to herself when she hears footsteps behind her.

There's no time to react before he grabs her and whispers; "Make a sound and I'll kill you."

/

"Remember me?" He asks as he moves the knife across her neck. She nods, "Yes, I remember you."

"You killed our baby."

"It wasn't like that." She begins to explain but a fist in her mouth makes her stop. She can taste the iron and she guesses he's split her lip in two. Tears pool down her cheeks and she sniffs, she doesn't want to appear weak in front of him.

"What was it like?"

She sighs. She wasn't expecting this, not today, not three months after being on the road of recovery; "I killed it because I didn't want it. I didn't want to be a pregnant whore so I got a backstreet abortion. I killed _our_ baby and I'm not sorry. Not. One. Fucking. Bit." She hissed.

The sound of smacked flesh echos in the dark and Tammy takes a deep breath, tears continuing to roll down her cheeks. He takes one look at her, the woman he loved, the woman who he hated and pulled her to the floor.

"You're gonna be sorry you ever messed with me."

/

He's gone, she's alone. Tammy's holding her knees, sobbing her heart out. She's a right mess, her foundation and mascara is smudged and has run halfway down her face. Her dress is torn and she's covered in cuts and bruises and blood.

She hugs her knees and rocks backwards and forwards, feeling dirty and violated. He — she doesn't even want to think about what's just happened, she just wants to block it out. She stands up and slowly walks home, constantly looking over her shoulder making sure he isn't watching her.

When she reaches home, she unlocks the door and stumbles up the stairs. It's only when she's in her bedroom that she collapses onto the bed, rolls onto her side and cries for the trauma she's been through. Nobody can ever know what's just happened, _nobody_.

* * *

**jottings** — like it enough to favourite/alert, pretty please don't forget to review:3


	6. CHAPTER VI

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**.  
_sorry girl you missed out._

* * *

She doesn't come out her bedroom all day the next day. There's knocks on the door from both Lizzie and Jeff in the morning but she pretends not to hear and pulls the duvet over her head, hiding.

She doesn't feel any other emotion other than upset. She expected to be hurt, angry, annoyed. She wasn't. She was just upset that somebody, (someone she knew) had the cheek to attack her like that.

When she knows she's alone, Tammy empties the little pot of pills that she's kept in the bottom of her bedside table. She knew it was a rash decision, a silly idea to do something stupid like overdosing but the pain inside, it was too strong.

She realised, in that moment, she was always going to be back at square one.

An attention seeking whore who only came to Elsinby to destroy her Aunt's life.

There's a bottle of vodka in the bottom draw too and she takes it out and unscrews the lid. She begins to swallow down the combination of pills and vodka, hoping it'll put a stop to the pain she feels inside. When the pills are gone, she settles down to sleep, wanting to forget everything that's happened to her.

/

She's knelt in front of the toilet being violently sick. She's pale in colour and she's sweating a lot. Her stomach is in agony and she doesn't know how longer she can carry on being sick. She tells herself that although it physically hurts, she _loves _the feeling.

It's punishing her for being such a bitch and walking home in the dark.

"Tammy?" She hears Jeff's voice and she's sick once again before she can answer. He pushes the door open to the bathroom to find her clutching her stomach. He kneels down beside her and touches her arm, "I'm taking you to the Royal."

She squeezes his arm, "No, I'm not going."

"You've got no choice." He answers back. They make eye contact for a moment before she nods and passes out.

/

Jeff stands outside the room, the plaque outside reading _Dr Weathrill_. He sighs wondering why he's got to be the bearer of bad news and has to be the one to break the news to Jill that her niece had taken an overdose. He knocks on the door once and waits.

He hears her voice on the inside and he takes a deep breath as he opens the door, "Arr Jeff what can I do for you?"

He pauses, "It's Tammy, she's taken an overdose but she's okay." He watches as the colour drains from her face. Jill stands up, frantic to see her niece and no amount of Jeff trying to calm her down was going to stop her.

In the end he ends up following Jill down the corridor towards the ward.

/

"How could you be so stupid?!" Tammy closes her eyes as her aunt shouts at her. She wasn't expecting it to be sunshine and roses but to be screamed at in the middle of the ward, definitely wasn't what she was expecting.

"Shut up!" She whispers. She knew that at any minute she'd say something she'd regret and she didn't want that.

"Do you know what an overdose does to you? It can kill you in twenty-four hous, is that what you wanted? To kil yourself..."

"Yes!" The answer slips from Tammy's mouth and Jill takes a step back, scorned by her Niece; "I knew exactly what an overdose does to you. Don't you understand? I wanted to die, happy now? I begged Jeff not to bring me here and let me die."

There's a pause and Tammy regrets what she said. All she wants to do is apologise but Tammy wouldn't. The women in her family were rather stubborn. There was only a look exchanged between Tammy and Jill before Jill left the ward and stormed down the corridor.

Tammy rolled onto her side and burst into tears. No matter what, she always managed to say something she regretted and upset other people.

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review.


	7. CHAPTER VII

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**.  
_heartbroken without your love._

* * *

"I don't think she meant it Jill."

Gordon and Jill were sat in her office, tears streaming down Jill's cheeks. She couldn't believe her niece had been so stupid! An overdose of all things! She wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks and looked at Gordon.

"You didn't see her Gordon, she _hated_ me." The reaction was maternal. Scream now, talk later, kind of thing. She just didn't expect so many home truths to come out in that five second argument. She didn't see it coming at all.

"Give her time to calm down and go and talk to her in the morning." He kissed her forehead, "It gives you both time to think."

/

Jeff sits on the edge of the bed as she's playing with the thread of the blanket. There's nothing exchanged for a moment until Jeff asks; "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know." She lies. She knows exactly why she took a lethal amount of pills. Jeff sighs. He was used to patients refusing to reveal exactly why they've done what they've done.

He touches her arm gently; "Was there a reason to why you did it? You don't have to tell me the reason." She nods and moves her arm away from his reach. He refuses to let go and continues to touch her arm.

There's a silence and she makes eye contact with him; "I'll tell you if you promise not to judge."

"I promise."

Tammy bites her lower lip wondering if she's doing the right thing. Would telling Jeff about the rape make a blind bit of difference. She stares at the bed, back at Jeff and begins to explain the real reason why she took an overdose.

"Last night I was raped. I took the overdose to stop me from remembering." She bursts into tears and Jeff feels so sorry for her. He wraps his arms around her and whispers that everything will be okay.

"It's not and it won't ever be." She whispers, getting mascara on his shirt. He doesn't seem to mind. He continues to sit there, rubbing her back, whispering words that he hopes will be a comfort to her in her darkest hour.

/

"How was she last night, Sister?" Jeff asks first thing in the morning. He thought he'd come and see how she was before seeing his patients. When he left late last night, it seemed the charcoal had worked and stopped the poisining any further.

"Not good I'm afraid Doctor, she was up most of the night." He nodded his head and looked to Tammy.

She was sleeping peacefully, looking like an angel. Jeff knew that appearances were deceptive and mentally, Tammy wasn't at peace.

"What was stopping her sleeping?"

"She didn't say." He smiled softly at Sister Brigid and when she walked off to deal with another patient on the ward, Jeff walked towards Tammy and sat down beside her. He stayed for a while although he knew he had to go to work and wished he could stay with her longer.

As he left about five minutes later, he told Sister Brigid to inform him if Tammy's conditioned worsed. It was only then that she wondered if there was more to Jeff and Tammy's relationship then was strictly professional.

/

Tammy woke up not long after Jeff had left.

"How are you?" Sister Brigid asks Tammy. Tammy smiles softly and whispers, "Rough, I feel like I've been beaten up."

"You didn't sleep well at all last night, you were awake most of the night, screaming. You almost woke up the whole ward."

Tammy smiles; "Sorry Sister." She doesn't say another word as her Aunt appears at the bottom of her bed, pale and looking worried. Tammy feels guilty because one she's caused it and two, her Aunt's pregnant and she shouldn't be stressed.

"I'll leave you two to it."

There's nothing exchanged for a moment between Tammy and Jill until Jill sits on the edge of the bed and takes Tammy's hand;

"I'm sorry for what I said, I was worried about you. The last thing I wanted was for you to do something stupid. You've — _we've_ come so far as a family." She laces her fingers through Tammy's and continues, "Whatever's on your mind, talk to me please. I don't care what time it is, if you ever think of doing something like this, call me and talk to me. Please Tammy, I can't lose you."

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please review! does anyone find candy crush, really addictive on facebook:3


	8. EPILOGUE

ϟ

* * *

**EPILOGUE**.  
_let it be, you will see._

* * *

The room's dimly lit and there's candles on the table. They're perfumed so the room has a hint of vanilla to it and Tammy smiles at the smell. Jeff remembered it was one of her favourite smells, that and lavender.

The table's decorated with various fancy things, two places set up and she wonders why he'd go to so much trouble to woo her, so to speak.

"Do you like it?" He asks as he kisses the back of her neck. She moans softly and nods, "I love it but why?"

"I wanted to treat you, you deserve it after everything you've been through." He kisses her neck again and leads her further into the dining room. He pulls the chair out and she laughs and sits down.

It had been four weeks since she was raped, four weeks since she confided in Jeff and never told another soul. Even if her aunt didn't know, she didn't want to worry her, not with the pregnancy and everything.

Mentally Tammy's in a wonderful place. Of course, it's a slow road to recovery and she still wakes up in the middle of the night screaming.

"There's a reason I did this tonight Tammy."

He takes her hand and entwines his hand with hers, "You're the bravest most inspirational woman I've ever met and I'm, so proud to call you my girlfriend. I know we've only been together a month but I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

There's a diamond ring, white gold in a box. She stares at the ring for ages, everything Jeff had just told her running through her mind. She made eye contact and laughed; "Of course I'll marry you."

She kissed him softly, twice and he slides the ring onto her finger. She admires it for ages, the ring looking and feeling strange on her marriage finger. She entwines her hand with his again and whispers; "I love you."

And she means it, from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

**jottings** — finished, woop. thanks to the people who reviewed/favourited/alerted, it means a lot.

there might be another sequel but i'm not too sure. however, there is definitely a one-shot that'll be posted in the next week or two. it's currently work-in-progress with no title, it is set a year after Tammy's rape trauma.


End file.
